Konoha High
by Sakura The Medic Ninja
Summary: This is a story about Sakura meeting Sasuke. Sasuke has new feelings and both Sasuke and Sakura have secrets. Find out by reading. Rated T
1. I Hate You

**I hate you**

**This is a fanfic about how Sakura hates Sasuke but Sasuke likes Sakura. Totally different from the real show. But Sakura……………never mind I am not going to tell you the story well the whole story anyways. So enjoy. Oh ya they are in high school.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a month since school started. Sakura was walking to school with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. They were sophmore's. They couldn't wait till school started because they had the best teacher for homeroom, Kakashi Hatake he is known for reading the preverted book make-out paridse.

When the girls were walking down the street a black car stopped right next to them. The driver rolled down his window and revealed Sasuke Uchiha. " What do you want Sasuke?' Asked Sakura annoyed by Sasuke's presence.

" Do you want a ride?" He said smirking. " No." Said Sakura walking away. Sasuke was making the car go a walking pace to stay with Sakura. " Come on you know you want to?" Said Sasuke in an annoying voice.

" I said no Sasuke now let me walk with my friends." Said Sakura looking at her friends who walked up to her. Then Sasuke just drove away. " What a jerk." Said Sakura turning away.

" If you ask me i think he likes you." Said Ino walking faster to caugh up with her friend. " Lucky you have the HOTTEST guy in school liking you!" Said Ino pouting and crossing her arms.

" Well forget about it and lets get to school i mean we have been in school for a month already. Lets not be late." Said Sakura arriving at school. She was wearing hip hugger jeans and a black tank top with a pink one under neith it.

She was wearing one cool punk pink neckless. She was also wearing black airwalks and they were bar laced with pink and blue laces. She also had her hair died red.

Then they went to homeroom. " Man i love having Kakashi-sensei as are teacher i mean so far we haven't done any work!" Said Tenten high fiving Sakura.

Then Kakashi-sensei walked in. They all looked at him. " You may contuine what you were doing." Said Kakashi-sensei not even looking up from his book.

Then class ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Then it was 3rd hour science with Orochimaru the snake man. " Good morning classss." Said Ororchimaru stinking out his tongue. Everyone almost puked at the site of his tongue.

Then Science ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Then it was lunch time.

The girls sat together. Hinata sat next to her best friend Sakura and Tenten and Ino sat in front of them. They sat under a cherry blossom tree.

Then the guys came. " Great here comes the guys and mr. Hn." Said Sakura making the girls laugh. The Sasuke sat next to Sakura. " Get away jerk." Said Sakura getting up.

" No and i hope you know we have 4th hour together P.E with Kakashi-sensei again." Said Sasuke looking at her. " Don't remind me." Said Sakura making a funny face.

Then lunch ended.

------------------------------------------------------------

At P.E.

Sakura was just about to go in the locker room when Neji stopped her. " Hey Sakura want to spar today together?"Asked Neji. " Sure Neji." Said Sakura.

Then Neji left and Sakura went in the locker room and got dreessed. Then she came out and walked over to the spot ahe was sopose to sit in. There gym was HUGE!

It had a waterfall that went like 3 miles up. Trees that went 2 to 3 miles up that was a forest. The walls had climbing things on them to climb all the way to the top.

There was a pool at the bottom of the waterfall too.(i got the gym from one of my fav fanfic's i read sorry) Then Kakashi took attence. " Ok pick a partner to spar with." Said Kakashi-sensei not evern looking up from his book.

Sakura looked around for Neji but saw that he was sparing with Tenten and Naruto was Hinata and Ino Shikamaru. Then Sasuke grabbed her wraist.

" Hey let go!" Said Sakura getting away from Sasuke's grip. " No we are sparing together." Said Sauske emotionless. " Fine." Said Sakura calming down.

" Come on throw your hit." Said Sakura. Sasuke didn't do anything. " Fine!" Said Sakura getting in a fighting stand.

_" She won't hit me."_ Sasuke thought. Then Sakura ran at him and punched him in the face. Then she kept on punching him. " You you HIT ME!" Sasuke said a little angry now.

" Fine then hit me back." Said Sakura. " I CAN'T HIT A GIRL!" Said Sasuke. " Fine if you won't spar with me then i will leave." Said Sakura turning around and leaving.

Then Sasuke ran at her. Sakura saw him from the conner of her eye. She truned around and expected to be punched but instead he kissed her. She kissed back for a few seconds like 2 then realized then punched him in the eye.

Then she kept punching him until...SPLASH! Sasuke had fallen in the water. Sakura smirked and walked away. " You kissed back i felt it!" Yelled Sasuke.

Sakura then stopped then truned to Sasuke. "Shut up!" Said Sakura getting angry. She was standing on the edge of the pool when Sasuke pulled her in. Oh yeah there school gym clothes were a white shirt and black shorts, that was the girls outfit.

The guys wore white shirts with lose black shorts. " AHHHH!Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura. Sakura came up above the water and spit water out of her mouth and her hair was in her face.

" I hate you Sasuke." Said Sakura mad but tried to stay cool. "Hn." Said Sasuke smirking. Sasuke's eyes traveled up and down on Sakura's body. Then Sakura rememebered that she was wearing a white shirt.

"AHH! GET ME A TOWEL!" Yelled Sakura covering her chest. Then Hinata came running with a towel. Then Sakura got out and wrapped the towel around herself.

She then gave Sasuke a death glare. Then She walked away and got dressed in different clothes. Then P.E ended. " _thank god!_" Thought Sakura wlalking out of the dressing rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was it? It is my second fanfic i will always at the end of each story put another chapter telling you what my next story is. Well R&R plz because i need 5 reviews to update my next chapter. :)**


	2. A fight for her?

**Fight over her?**

**I know that the first chapter sounded like one but believe me it is going to be different. I would like to thank these people for reviewing…………**

**Tiffanylicis**

**switchblade-boarder**

**Akiko no Hikari**

**jayde.angel'**

**furryhatlover2543**

**Link Fangirl01**

**mentally unstable X3**

**reenaryan08**

**xTxNxLx**

**itchinhi**

**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.(puppy dig pout doesn't work on me lol)**

**unyield-wish 813 ( I am not mad )**

**.Beauty.of.Water.**

**Thanks for all the review guys hope you keep reading. Now on with the story! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She then gave Sasuke a death glare. Then She walked away and got dressed in different clothes. Then P.E ended. " _thank god!_" Thought Sakura wlalking out of the dressing rooms.

Her next class was health Science with Gai-sensei.(a/n eww Gai-sensei!).They talked about where babies come from.Then school ended. Sakura decided to walk home by herself.

Sasuke was secretly following her. Then a guy named Satoya came up to Sakura. " Hey baby lets go with Satoya on a little date?' Said Satoya getting closer to her.

"Eww no get away prev!" said Sakura backing up. Then Satoya went up to Sakura and started making out with her. Sakura tried to break free but it was no use. Sasuke was hiding and he was fuming up inside at what he saw.

He new Sakura was trying to get free but Satoya was just to strong. The Sasuke walked out of the bush he was hiding in. Satoya stopped and looked at Sasuke. "What do you want?" said Satoya holding Sakura's wraist.

Satoya sounded annoyed. "Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura happily. Sasuke was suprised at Sakura's reaction to his presents but he didn't show it. Sakura was struggling to get free but like I said he was too strong.

"Let her go Satoya." said Sasuke coldly. "No." said Satoya pulling Sakura closer to him. "Then I will have to fight you for her." said Sasuke getting in a fighting stance. "HA! You can't possibly hope to defeat me." said Satoya laughing.

Satoya then pulled Sakura in for a passionate kiss well it was meant to be but Sakura was struggling to get free. She still had her school uniform on which included a white collared shirt that had three bottons after the collared part of the shirt and had a Konoha symbol on the left sleeve.

Then the girls wore a blue skirt that was goes to half of the upper leg but Sakura was smaller then any size they had so she rolled hers and it come up about a quarter more then it usually does.

Then they had white socks that were regular size and black shoes that people usually wear with uniforms. Her hair was down today so it come about mediem lenght. She was struggling to get free but couldn't.

She had her books in her left hand she was carring 2 notebooks and one book. Sasuke grabbed Sakura right hand and pulled her to his side. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun" said Sakura bowing to him in respect.

Then Sasuke got into a fighting stance and so did Satayo. Then they started fighting. Sasuke did some hand signs and he did a fire ball jutsu. Satayo was to suprised at how a rookie could do a fire jutsu so he didn't move and got hit.

Satayo screamed then ran away. Sasuke smirked and then looke dat Sakura. She smiled at him and walked closer to him. " Arigatou Sasuke-kun. I could of never gotten out of that mess with out you. I guess it was wrong to hit you earlier. Gomen Sasuke-kun Gomen(softly)" said Sakura drepressed that she hurt the guy that just saved her.

"Its ok and gomen for kissing you like that earlier...but naze...did you kiss back." asked Sasuke. "Well...i don't know i guess i still like you now after that kiss. Gomen for punching you." said Sakura sad.

Sakura then lowered her head. But Sasuke lifted it up with his hand. "Listen Sakura i said it was ok so plz stop blaming yourself ok." said Sauske looking right in her eyes.

Sakura then smiled at him with her most beautiful smile.Sasuke smirked. Then Sakura walked back home. Sasuke watched her walk home. "_Maybe she will start to like me? Wait what am I thinking she hates me...or does she she did say, 'Well... i don't know I guess I still like you now after that kiss." _Thought Sasuke smirking at the thought.

Then he walked home too.

-----------------------------------

**OMFG! I am so sorry for not updtaing i forgot! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter i will try and update earlier. And i need at leats 10 reviews this time so get yer friends to review if you want me to update sooner. Oh and i want er opinion should i make it long or short?**


	3. Do I like Him Or Not?

**Do I Like Him or Not?**

**Ok people I am not copying any story ok I am just typing what I put in my notebook. **

**I write stories in my notebook then take those ideas and put them in fanfic's ok. **

**So plz do not blam me for copying someone else's story because I didn't.**

**So plz still enjoy the story and tell me if i should make it a long story or short in the review.**

**Ok "BOLD" Means inners. Italized means "_Thinking to there selfs, so there thoughts"_**

**------------------------------**

**Sakura's POV**

When Sakura got home she throw her backpack on the end of her bed. She the fell on her bed sighing. She had a ruff day. _"man why did Sasuke save me. I mean he does have looks ... wait what am i saying!_

**"You know you like him."**

_"What the heck, who are you?"_

**"I am your inner or whatever you want to call me."**

_" Can I call you jackass."_

**"NO!"**

_"Well whatever. I am just thinking about how good Sauske looks with his onyx eyes and raven colored hair...why am I saying these things!"_

**"Becuase you like him!"**

_"Shut up no i don't"_

**"Yes you do that is why you are saying those things about him."**

_" Well I guess you are right because he is cute!"_

**"YOU GO GIRL!"**

_"Well he did save me from Satoya and his prevetedness. I guess since he likes me too I will ask him to be my boyfriend tomorrow. Happy Inner?"_

**" OH YEAH I AM GOING TO GO OUT WITH THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD!"**

Sakura shakes her head and then turns on the tv to watch Fresh Prince staring Will Smith! It was 8:34p.m..

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke walked into his mansion and one of the maids took his book bag and set it in his room. Sasuke slowly walked up to his room. He was thinking about Sakura.

_" I wonder if she likes me now I mean I did save her from Satoya and she did kiss me back when I kissed her in gym. She is just so confusing to understand. Now I know what Shikamaru feels like."_ said Sasuke walking upstairs to his room.

_"Maybe tomorrow I will get my anwsers."_said Sasuke sitting on his bed. It was 8:34p.pm.. Sasuke descided to play video games. He turned on the T.v..

Then he pulled out the game Halo 2, and played it. He played it till 10:26p.m..

-------------------------------------------

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura got up to her alarm clock. It was 6:25 a.m.. Sakura sat up in bed sleeply. She rubbed her eyes then streched her arms in the air. Sakura then pulled the covers off, then she got in the shower and came back out in 15 minutes.

She dried herself and got dressed.They descided to have no more uniforms. Yeah! She got in SHORT jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. She also put on black ariwalks and the were bar laced with pink laces.

She also wore a cut pink neckless and blue earings. She left her hair down today so it came just passed her shoulders. She then got her pink and blue backpack and left for school at 7:15 a.m.. School started at 7:30 a.m..

--------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke got up to his alarm clock going off. He slamed on the alarm clock and broke it. "Shit!" said Sasuke sitting up in bed. He streched his arms and got in the shower. He got up for school at 6:50 a.m..

Then 5 minutes later he comes out. He dries himself dry and gets dressed. He is wearing blue jeams with a belt but the belt it lose so it shows his boxers, not a lot though. Then he is wearing a blue T-shirt.

Then for shoes he is wearing black and white ariwalks with blue bar laced shoe laces. He then ate breakfast and left at 7:15 a.m..

---------------------------------------------

**Regular POV**

When Sakura arrived at the school it was 7:25 a.m. and her friends were already there. Sasuke arrived at the school at 7:26 a.m. and his friends were already there too. So Sakura went and talked to her friends and Sasuke went and talked to his friends.

"H-hey S-sakura-san." said Hinata shyly. "Oh! Hey Hinata-san what's up?" said Sakura happily. "Nothing Much..." said Hinata but she didn't finsih her sentence becuase the bell rang.

Then they all walked to there lockers. Sakura just noticed that Sasuke's lock was right acrossed the hall but she shrugged it off. Sasuke then looked behind him becuase he dropped a book and saw that Sakura's locker was right behind his.

He smirked and contuined to get his first hour stuff. Then they walked to first hour. There first hour was with Kakashi-sensei he was suppose to teach math but he let thm do what ever they wanted.

Then when Sakura walked in she went to the back and sat in a desk. Her friends did the same but sat by there boyfriends. Tenten is going out with Neji. Ino finally asked Shikamaru and he said yes so Ino and Shikamaru are.

Then Hinata FINALLY gathered up enough couarge to ask Naruto and he said yes too. So they are. So Sakura and Sasuke are the only ones with boyfriends or girlfriends. Well for now.

Then Sasuke walked in and saw that the seat next to Sakura was opened. He was just about to ask if he should sit there when Lee came up to Sakura. " Sakura-chan maybe I sit next to you?" said Lee with pride.

Sakura looked behind Lee and saw Sasuke. "Uh... sorry but no Lee. I have someone sitting here." said Sakura trying to be nice. Lee walked away slowly. He had anime style tears in his eyes.

Sasuke then sat nex to Sakura. Sakura smiled at him to greet him. Sasuke smirked back. Then Kakashi-sensei walked in. He nodded and everyone contuined to talk. Neji and Tenten were talking and Ino and Shikamaru and Hinata and Naruto too.

Sasuke then turned to Sakura. " So Sakura what's up?" said Sasuke trying to get a converstion going. " Well Sasuke I was going to ask you something." said Sakura a little nerveous.

Sakura was bitting her bottom lip.

_" What if he says no!"_

**" He will say yes bakabakashii."**

_" Hey! But I guess your right I mean unless that kiss in gym was a joke."_

**"IT WASN'T!"**

_" Ok I will ask him still."_

**"YEAH!"**

Sakura took a deep breath and truned to Sasuke. " Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura nerveous as hell. " Yes Sakura-chan?" said Sasuke serious. "Um... i was woundering..." said Sakura stalling.

_" Why is she stalling? Oh! That means she is going to ask me out sweet!" _Though Sasuke.

" Well if you would...go out with me?" said Sakura closing her eyes and expecting the worse." Hai Sakura-chan" said Sasuke giving Sakura a hug. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

She then hugged back. Neji saw all the death glares and looked behind him and saw Sasuke and Sakura hugging. Neji's eyes widened. He then tapped Tenten on the shoulder." Hai Neji-kun?" said Tenten turing to him.

Neji pointed to Sasuke and Sakura. Tenten's mouth dropped then she closed it and smiled. Ino, Shikmaru, Naruto, and Hinata noticed too and smiled too. Sakura looked up and saw everyone staring and even Kakashi was.

Sakura then blushed. Sasuke let go and looked at them. He then gave then a glare and they all went back to talking among their selfs.Kakashi-sensei smiled and then went back to reading his preverted book.

Then class ended and then when 4th hour ended lunch came.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch **

Sakura was eating outside becuase it was a nice day. She was eating by herself under a cherry blossom tree(a/n: also known as a Sakura tree). Then like a few seconds later Hinata comes over to her.

"Hey Hinata-san what's up?" said Sakura chewing some food. " W-w-well since y-you and S-s-sasuke-san are g-going out N-n-naruto-kun asked me to the dance." said Hinata blushing like crazy.

"OMFG! Are you serious?" said Sakura putting down her lunch. " hai S-sakura-san." said Hinata doing that finger thingy. Sakura then cheered and gave Hinata a BIG hug.

" So Sakura-san d-do you l-like S-sasuke-san?" said Hinata looking at Sakura now. " Yeah I guess I do." siad Sakura smiling. "O-oh o-ok." said Hinata shyly.

Then Lunch ended.

--------------------------------------------------------

Then they guys and girls went throught there daily schedule then when 6th hour came that got a flyer. Kakashi-sensei was passing out the flyers they were not having gym today and they were staying after school but they didn't know why.

"Kakashi-sensei why are we staying after school?" Said a wining Naruto. "Well Naruto if you would look at the flyer then you would no some of it." said Kakashi staring at him. Naruto did look at the flyer but got a confused look on his face.

"You Baka! We are staying after to set up for the dance tonight!...WAIT! It's tonight!" said Sakura after hitting Naruto in the head. Hinata went over to naruto and asked if he was ok and everything.

Everyone was talking about how were they going to eat their outfits and set up for the dance at the same time. Well some people were asking some people to go with them too. Naruto was going with Hinata and Neji with Tenten and Ino with Shikamaru.

Temari asked Shikamaru but he rejected and she turned all red and kakashi-sensei had to hold her back before she could tackle Shikamaru. Sasuke then walked over to Sakura.

Sasuke was about to say something when once Lee cut him off. " Sakura-chan would you like to go to the dance with me?" said Lee proudly. "Uh... no" said Sakura as nice as she could.

Lee ran away with anime style tears. Sasuke smirked then contuined to what he was going to do. "Hey Sakura-chan would you like to go to the dance with me?" said Sasuke not even hesitating.

"Sure Sasuke-kun i'd love too!" said Sakura all cheery.

-------------------------------------------------

**Okay chapter finsihed so how did you like this chpater was it more detailed and not as rushed? Plz R&R!**


	4. Author's Note

**Ok sorry but I just don't have anymore ideas for this story so if u have any tell me and then I will update and I need 10 reviews to date again and ideas plz! Until then this story is on hold but I will have another story about Sasuke and Sakura it is http/ go there and read that one!**


	5. The Dance

**The Dance**

**Ok sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I finally got an idea from maniackiller12 (wow nice name)thx for the idea!**

**Enjoy! And I have a tagworld that has videos on Naruto check it out! to the story! Oh and in my reviews someone asked how old I was and I am 13 and I am a girl! So I am in 8th grade!**

**I am typing this chapter and it is 11:33 a.m. on Monday. I got sick so i went home.**

**Ok to the story!!!!**

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura POV at the dance**

So after gym class was done decorating they got to go home and get ready for the dance.

Sakura was wearing a cute mini shirt that went inches above her knees and two spaghetti strap tops, one was blue and the one on top was gray.

She also wore a cute long neckless. With cute American Eagle flip flops. Sakura was looking hot if you asked a guy.

So it was 6:00 and the dance started at 7:00 and Sasuke was picking Sakura up at 6:45p.m.

Sakura shrugged and sat down to watch Fresh Prince of Belair. She watched it until the door bell rang. Sakura turned off the t.v and answered it.

It was Sasuke and he was wearing bagy jeans and a navy blue polo. He was also wearing black nike sneakers. He looked hot!

Sakura blushed a little and locked her door. She walked to his motorcycle and he drove off. When they got to the dance Neji came up to Sasuke and did a little hand shake.

Sakura talked with Tenten while Sasuke was talkin' to Neji. The girls talked about girl stuff and the guys talked about guy stuff.

Then Neji took Tenten to dance to the song hurt by Christina Aguilera. (A/n that is a slow and sad song it is one and maybe my favorite song from her)

"Sakura would you like to dance?" said Sasuke holding out his hand.

"Sure Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied sweetly.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Sakura had her arms wrapped around his neck and Sasuke had his hands around her waist.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder. They danced smoothly across the floor.

Ino saw them and smiled. She was happy that Sakura and Sasuke finally got together. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm and locked it wiht hers.

Everyone watched them dance. All the fangirls got mad at Sakura at first but then they found their own guy and started to dance.

Some even said that Sasuke and Sakura make a cute couple. Then the song ended. Sakura stopped and so did Sasuke.

They looked each other in the eyes then they kissed. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata saw the kiss and all smiled.

They were glad Sasuke and Sakura got together finally.

"Oh Shika-kun! Don't they just make the best couple! No one is better then Sakura for Sasuke!" Ino sqealed holding Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru had to admit they did make a good couple. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Tenten was holding Neji's hand and smiling while they watched Sasuke and Sakura kiss passionately.

Hinata and Naruto were also holding hands watching them kiss. Then Sakura broke the kiss and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes.

Sasuke looked Sakura straight in the eyes too. Then they hugged. Ok so through the rest of the dance Sasuke and Sakura talked and danced to slow songs.

Then at 10:00 p.m. Sasuke drove Sakura home. She kissed him goodbye and went into her house.

Sasuke watched Sakura enter her house. He smiled and drove off after a while.

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata POV at the dance **

Naruto drove to Hinata's house in his little but cool black car. He was wearing bagy jeans and an orange polo. It took like only 5 minutes to get to Hinata's house from his. So he was lucky.

So about 5 minutes after he left, he got to Hinata's house.

He walked up to the house and rang the door bell. Hinata's dad answered it.

"Hello?" said a long blacked haired figured named Waki (A/n if you know Hinata's real parents names plz tell me! I need to know!).

Or as Naruto sees him, Hinata's dad.

"Hey Mr. Hyuuga is Hinata-chan ready yet?" said Naruto looking past Waki into the house.

"One second Naruto." said Waki walking inside and then back outside.

Waki closed the door. Hinata's parents didn't really like Naruto so they were kinda mean to him.

"Naruto if anyone or anything hurts Hinata I will kill you!" said Waki serious.

Naruto nodded but he nodded slowly. Waki smirked and walked inside leaving the door open.

Naruto walked in and stood at the door step. There was stairs that were right in front of the door so Naruto decided to wait right there.

5 minutes later...Hinata comes down the stairs wearing cute hip hugger jeans and 2 tank tops.

One is orange and the other on that is on top is a light gray. She also wore a red long but cute neckless, with a pair of orange high heals to top it all off.

Naruto looked at her with big eyes. She looked hot(a/n to him not me remember i am a girl and i like boys ok!).

Waki came down and kissed his daughter goodbye and gave Naruto a dirtly look before he entered the living room.

Naruto smiled nervously and held Hinata's hand and walked her to his car. When they got to the dance they saw Shikamaru and Ino.

Naruto talked to lazy Shikamaru and Hinata talked to Ino. Ino and Hinata talked about girl things and Naruto and Shikamaru talked about guy things.

Then the song Hurt started playing so Ino and Shikamaru started dancing.

"Hey Hinata want to dance?" asked a very nervous Naruto.

"S-sure Naruto-kun." said Hinata blushing.

Hinata was dancing with Naruto like Sakura was with Sasuke. Naruto looked in Sasuke and Sakura direction and saw them kissing.

"Hey Hinata look at the new couple." said Naruto into Hinata's ear.

She looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing. She got off Naruto and held his hand. She smiled and cuddled into his arm.

They watched Sasuke and Sakura kiss passionately. So after Sasuke and Sakura stopped kissing Naruto went back to dancing wiht Hinata.

Then the song ended. Naruto took Hinata outside and pulled her to a dark alley. Hinata was a little scared. Naruto pushed Hinata up against the wall and kissed her.

Hinata was suprised but kissed back. They kissed passionately. Then after that Naruto drove Hinata home and Waki now trusts Naruto more and will not kill him.

* * *

**Tenten and Neji POV at dance**

Neji drove to Tenten's house in his gray corvet. He was also wearing bagy jeans and a gray polo. He arrived at Tenten's house at 6:47 p.m.

Neji walked up to her house and rang to door bell. Tenten answered it. She was wearing cute jeans and a simple brown shirt that says 'Some Girls Are Born Lucky!'

Neji smirked and Tenten smiled.

"Hey Mom I am leaving to go to the dance now bye!" said Tenten before closing the door. Neji offered her his arm and she took it.

They walked to his car and Neji drove to the dance. When they got there they saw Sasuke and Sakura so they talked to them. Neji talked to Sauske and Sakura talked to Tenten.

The girls talked about girl things and the guys talked about guy stuff. Then Neji told Sasuke he was going to go dance with Tenten.

"Hey Tenten would you like to dance to the next song?" said Neji holding out his hand.

"Sure Neji-kun but how do you know that there is going to be a slow..." said Tenten before Hurt by Chrsitina Aguilera came on.

Neji smirked and tenten stuck her tongue out at him but took his hand and they danced. They danced until they spotted Saske and Sakura kissing.

Tenten smiled and held Neji's hand. They watched the new couple kiss. Then Neji drove Tenten home.

* * *

**Ino and Shikamaru POV at the dance**

Shikamaru drove lazyly to Ino's house. He was also wearing bagy jeans and a dark green polo. He pulled up into her drive way at 6:43 p.m.

Shikamaru rang the door bell and Ino answered it. She saw it was Shikamaru so she ran out closing the door and jumping in the car. Shikamaru was confused but shrugged it off.

Ino's Dad started yelling but they drove off. Ino then let out a sigh of relief. Shikamaru smirked and drove to the dance.

When Shikamaru and Ino got there they saw Hinata and Naruto so Ino talked with Hinata and Shikamaru talked with Naruto. they talked about girl things and guy things.

Then the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera started playing.

"Umm... hey Ino would you like to dance?" said a shy Shikamaru.

Ino smirked." Do you even know how to slow dance?"

Shikamaru smirked now. He pulled her the dance floor and started dancing. Ino got a suprised look on her face. He was a really good dancer. But then she rested her hea on his shoulder lightly.

Shikamaru smiled and contuined to dance unitl he saw someone kissing someone. He lifted his head and saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing. Ino had been watching.

"Oh Shika-kun! Don't they just make the best couple! No one is better then Sakura for Sasuke!" Ino sqealed holding Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru had to admit they did make a good couple. He smiled and kissed Ino on the lips. She kissed back. Shikamaru broke the kiss and smiled.

"You know Shikamaru you look better when you smile." Ino said giggling. Shikamaru smirked and drove her home. Ino snuck into her house. Well she thought she did at least.

Right before Shikamaeru left her Dad started yelling. Shikamaru laughed a little and drove home.

* * *

**Ok that is this chapter how did you like it? Well srry it took so long to update. Fron now on i will tell you a little about the next chapter ok! Well plz R&R!**

**Next time on Konoha High...**

_"What how is going in a..." said Ino before gettign cut off by Kakashi-sensei._

_"Just keep quiet and listen to the rules okay Ino...and EVERYONE ELSE TOO!" said Kakashi-sensei before he explained the rules._

_Everyone jumped then listened to Kakashi-sensei's boring rules._


	6. Trip part 1

**Trip**

**Ok arigato . Plz! Review! Well enjoy the story! You better review Kayla!Oh and **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

**Regular POV**

So Sakura woke up at 6:25 a.m. She streched her arms and yawned. She opened her eyes to only have to close them again. The sunlight had hit her eyes. She slowly reopened them.

Sakura smiled, she was remembering what happened last night. She new now, she loved Sasuke. Her smile got bigger at the thought. She then finally decided to get out of bed.

She got dressed in cute hip hugger jeans and a short cute black tub top. She also wore black air walks with bar laces. Some simple blue earings and a long red neckless.

For make-up she wore a thin black eye liner and some sprakly eye shadow and simple lip gloss. She then put on blush and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled.

She was satisfied. She turned around and grabbed her backpack and left for school at 7:20 p.m. When she was walking she saw a black corvet pull up right next to her.

Daisuke and his "gang" were in the car.

"Hey get in the car!" Daisuke said after he rolled down the window.

Sakura pretended that she didn't her him and continued to walk to school. Daisuke made the car follow her. Then he parked the car and got out.

He was muscular and had a good sold 12 pack(a/n i know that did sound weird but couldn't think of anything else to say.).He was a ganster looking guy.

In Sakura's pov he was scary. She back away. She tried to make a run for it but he grabbed her arm. Sakura is skinny and has small arms compared to Daisuke.

Daisuke smirked then yanked Sakura closer. Sakura ran into him. She moaned. Sasuke was driving by when he saw a certain pink haired girl trying to get away from some really muscular guy.

He parked his blue viper right behind the black corvet. He got out and walked over to where Sakura and Daisuke were.

"Yo Daisuke what are you doing to my Sakura?" said Sasuke getting closer to Daisuke and Sakura.

"**Your** Sakura?" said Daisuke a little less tough.

"Yeah she is my girlfriend got a problem with that Daisuke." said Sasuke taking Sakura away from Daisuke.

Sasuke had a really scary look in his eyes which was the sharingan.

Daisuke shook his head furiously and got back into his car with his "gang" then drove off. Sasuke smirked. Sakura then looked at Sauske and smiled.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said hugging Sasuke.

He hugged back.

"We should get to school it is 7:25 a.m. ok?" said Sasuke in a sexy tone.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. She shook her head yes and got in Sasuke's blue viper. He drove off.

**1st hour/trip time**

"So class today we will be taking a trip to a haunted house since it is close to halloween." said Kakashi-sensei in that I-really-wish-i-could-sleep tone.

"WHAT!"yelled the class.

"What how is going in a..." said Ino before gettign cut off by Kakashi-sensei.

"Just keep quiet and listen to the rules okay Ino...and EVERYONE ELSE TOO!" said Kakashi-sensei before he explained the rules.

Everyone jumped then listened to Kakashi-sensei's boring rules. Naruto's head was on his hand and his elbow was on the desk. He was really bored.

His mouth was drooling and he was falling asleep. His head then fell on the desk with a loud thud.

"owwwww..." moaned Naruto.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said shaking his head in shame while smirking.

Sakura giggled. She was sitting next to Sasuke.

"What did you say!" Yelled Naruto pointing a fingure at Sasuke.

"You heard me dobe." said Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"Grrr...TEME!!..." Yelled Naruto before he got cut off by Kakashi-sensei.

"Sasuke and Naruto cut it off now and i will tell you your groups ok." said Kakshi-sensei in that lazy tone.

"Ok so it will be...oh looks like there will be one team of three." said Kakashi-sensei smiling., well under his mask so you couldn't tell.

"Ok so it is Ino and Shikamaru...Hinata and Naruto (Hinata blushes and Naruto grins)...Tenten and Neji...(blah blah blah more less important people)and the three people group is Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee." said Kakashi-sensei putting down the clip board with a smile.

Sakura and Sasuke's mouths dropped open. Lee smiled he was happy to be in the same group as Sakura but hated to be in the same group as Uchiha.

"My beautiful youthfull Sakura-chan I happy to be able to be in your group we can share the same room!" said Lee happily.

Sasuke snarled at Lee and gave a look that said touch-her-and-die. Lee froze and backed away from Sakura.

Sakura smiled and walked over to Sasuke.

"So Sauske-kun i am so happy to be in your group." Sakura said to Sasuke happily.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Lee run into a corner and cower like a little puppy.

"Hello Sasuke-kun are you ok?" Sakura siad waving a hand in front of his face.

He saw it and came back to talking with Sakura.

"Oh yeah sorry I was thinking about something else but now that is done so yeah i am glad we are in the same group but i hate being with Lee."Sasuke snarled at his name.

Sakura smiled." I am sure Lee won't do anything and we can set some rules to make sure ok Sauske-kun?"

Sasuke smirked." Yeahwe can make sure..."

Sakura smiled then Lee came back over.

"Hey Lee can i talk to you in private please." Sasuke said dragging Lee away.

Sakura looked at them weird as they turned a corner.

"Lee now we both know you like Sakura right?(Lee shakes head yes) and we both know I am going out with her right?(Shakes head yes again)So say away from her or face the consequnces!" Sauske threatened Lee.

Lee shook his head feriously and left. Sasuke smirked, then walked back to Sakura.

Sakura still had the same facial expression as before, confused.

"Sasuke-kun what did you do to Lee?" asked Sakura a little consurned.

"Oh nothing just a little talk to make sure he doesn't try and hit on you and don't worry i didn't do anything to him ok?" said Sasuke in a caring voice that told Sakura he was telling the truth.

Man Sasuke was a REALLY good lier. Sakura smiled and huged him, Sasuke hugged back.

On the bus...

Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura and Naruto was sitting next to Hinata and Neji was sitting next to Tenten and Shimamaru was sitting next to Ino.

Lee was on the other side of Sakura so Sakura was in the middle and Sasuke was by the window. Sakura was feeling sleepy and the ride was a long one it took 3 hours.

Sakura then fell asleep and her head fell and hung right in front of her body. Sasuke looked over from leaning on the window and saw her.

So Sasuke took her head and let it rest on his chest. Sasuke smiled and looked over at Lee. Lee looked mad.

Sasuke smirked. This trip is going to be fun.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**sorry i didnt get to the haunted house like i wanted too but i just felt like stopping here so plz R&R and hope u enjoy the next chapter!**

**Next time on Konoha High...**

_"AHHH! Where did my beautiful cherry blossom GO!!!"Yelled Lee panicing._

_Sasuke hits Lee. "Shut the hell up and we will find her stupid."_


	7. Trip part 2

**Trip part 2**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Sakura's inner**

Lyrics

I don't care if I use this or not I am starting to put it in all my chapters.

* * *

Two hours had pasted and Sakura was still sleeping. Lee was trying to keep it cool but it was harder then he thought. Sasuke had Sakura's head on his chest and her hands lightly gripped his shirt.

Then another hour pasted and they came to a harsh stopped and they were immediately thrown out. Sakura landed on top of Sasuke since she was sleeping.

"Owww what happened?" Sakura asked rubbing her head while sitting up.

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap. He smirked then taped her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke. She smiled.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun why are you on the ground too?" She asked looking straight into his onyx eyes.

All Sasuke did was look down and Sakura followed his gaze. She saw she was sitting on his lap. She blushed madly then immediately got up.

Sasuke smirked and got up brushing himself off. Then Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

The people that were going on the trip were Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Ok so the reason we are going here is uhhh.becuase……………uhhh…………because we wanted to test your survival skills. Yea that. So here are the teams oh wait I already told you – Ino raises her hand- Yes Ino?" Kakashi-sensei said. "Yea Kakashi-sensei what are the teams again I just want to make sure I am with Shikamru. And it looks like there is going to be another group of three?" Ino babbled on and on.

Kakashi-sensei looked around and smiled under his mask. "Yes Ino you are right and that is Gaara and Temari and Kankuro. Well get going into the house because you only have 5 hours to complete this task now……………get ready…………set…………GO!" Shouted Kakashi-sensei and we all ran inside. They all got pushed in instead.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee all fell in. Sasuke was on top of Lee and Sakura was on top of Sasuke. Sasuke got up fast causing Sasuke to fall backwards. Sasuke helped Sakura up and they looked around.

It was really old and rundown. It had spider webs all over and it was ……………..just gross looking.

Sakura linked onto Sasuke's arm and they walked.

A mouse squeaked and Sakura screamed a little, well I mean squealed. Sakura after a while let got of Sasuke's arm and was walking behind them. She had her hands in front of her and had a scared expression on her face.

Then the lights went out and a scream was heard. The lights flicked on and Sakura missing. Lee screamed.

"AHHH! Where did my beautiful cherry blossom GO!!! "Yelled Lee panicking. Sasuke hits Lee. "Shut the hell up and we will find her stupid."

Sasuke looked around and then smelled something awful. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Lee did the same thing. "What is that smell." Lee said holding his nose so he sounded funny.

"I don't know but it smells bad let's find out." Said Sasuke walking into a room, the room that smelled bad. They had been there for 5 hours so any minute they would be leaving.

Then……."AHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Sasuke and Lee. Then they found themselves outside by the bus. Sakura came by eating an ice cream cone. It was cookie dough.

Sasuke and Lee looked at her funny. "What guys I was told by Kakashi-sensei to get caught and scream like that." Said Sakura through licks of her ice cream cone.

"Wow then that was a really convincing scream." Said Lee proudly. Sakura blushed.

Sasuke was getting really mad because he thought Sakura was blushing because of Lee but it was because she was embarrassed.

Sakura saw Sasuke and spoke up. "Umm Sasuke-kun I'm not blushing because of that I am blushing because that scream was real and I was embarrassed." Sakura once again blushed.

Sasuke sighed in relief and went next to Sakura. She held out her cone and Sasuke took a little. Sakura giggled because Sasuke took some ice cream and put it on her nose.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari also had ice cream. They al got back on the bus and started talking again. Lee was by himself in the back but was rather happier to be there because he couldn't take seeing "his" Sakura with Sasuke.

Hinata had fallen asleep and was resting on Naruto's lap. Naruto smiled a calm smile.

Tenten was talking with Neji about kunai's. Ino was cuddling with Shikamaru and talking to him about their next date.

Sakura was listening to Sasuke's I pod with him. They were listening to Seventeen Ain't So Sweet by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Well she never was the best  
Yeah at following the trends  
Stayed one step above the rest  
And even though it seemed 

Like the world was crashing on her  
Didn't let it hold her down  
Didn't hold her back oh no

Don't worry you'll show them

There's a fire in your eyes

Sakura looks at Sasuke and Sasuke looks at Sakura so green eyes meet onyx ones.

And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard 

Seventeen is just a test  
Yeah and I would recommend  
That you live with no regrets  
And even if it seems

Like the world is crashing on you  
You shouldn't let it hold you down  
Shouldn't hold you back oh no, whoa oh

Don't worry you'll show them

There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard 

Relax girl, turn down the lights  
No one can see you shining  
Relax girl, it'll be alright  
No one can stop you if you try

Point of rhythm is to follow it in time  
To listen to the beating in your mind  
Remember if you seek then you shall find  
Whoa oh

There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
until you're heard, you're heard  


There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard

  
...until you're heard...

The song ended and Sasuke and Sakura smiled and looked at each other. "I love that song Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sweetly. Sasuke nodded his head and they listened to music the rest of the time they were on the bus.

When they got back Kakashi-sensei thought they all could go home and get some rest because the school is changing because when al the students took an examination they all proved to be ninja's. But they didn't know that yet.

"Ok class before I dismiss you I would like you all to know that starting tomorrow you need to start wearing fighting outfits. No questions now leave." Said Kakashi-sensei sitting down and reading his book.

"Hey I heard we are going to all become assassins." "Yeah I heard we are too that is why we are learning to fight." That is all you heard in the halls of Konoha.

Sasuke smirked. He already knew what was going to happen, because he already was training secretly with Kakashi-sensei after school sometimes.

Sasuke looked at him. She could tell he new something about why we are going to have to start fighting. She shrugged it off though.

After Sasuke and Sakura left school they walk home together, and then a dark shadow stepped out from behind a corner.

"Target confirmed Itachi-sama." Said a blue fish man named Kisame. "Good now target them we need to find more about this Haruno Sakura girl his has such an interest in." commanded Itachi. Kisame nodded and left in a big poof of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to Sakura's house when someone appeared right in front of them. It was Kisame.

Sasuke snarled at the site of someone who was Itachi's partner. Sakura just looked confused and scared a little.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Sakura asked taking a few steps back to be right next to Sasuke. "That is Kisame he works with my brother Itachi. He works with Akatuski." Sasuke said getting in a fighting stance. "Whoa whoa whoa Sasuke-san I didn't come for you." Kisame said taking out his sword samehada.

"Akatsuki! Sasuke-kun that is a powerful ninja organization!" Sakura said with a scared expression on her face. Kisame laughed.

"Looks like Mrs. Haruno is scared." Kisame lifted his sword in a fighting way. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura.

"Sasuke-san like I said before I don't have business with you." He said letting his samehada rest on the ground. He also rested his elbow on the handle. "Then Kisame why are you here?" Sasuke was getting really irritated with him right about now.

"Well I am here to do business with Haruno Sakura." Kisame looked in Sakura's direction. "Wow Itachi picked a pretty one." He said smirking. "looks like I will have to end this the fast and easy way………Suikoudan no jutsu!" Kisame yelled and next thing Sasuke new he was laying on the ground soaking wet with Sakura no were in sight.

Sasuke slowly got up and looked around. Kisame took Sakura. He clenched his teeth and walked off to Tsunade-sama's office.

* * *

**Well there you go and I no not really anyone reads these parts but oh well.**

**Next Time on Konoha High…………….**

"_What does Akatsuki want with Sakura!" yelled Tsunade impatiently. Sasuke stood there fists in his pockets. "Well how am I suppose to know all I remember is him say Suikoudan no jutsu and then everything went black him and Itachi most of taking Sakura back to the Akatsuki headquarters." After he explained that to Tsunade he sighed._

"_Ok then we have to try and locate the Akatsuki headquarters and have some ANBU…….." "What do you mean ANBU I should be the one going!" Sasuke protested. Tsunade sighed with a smile._

"_Fine you, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji can go ok happy." Tsunade sat back in her chair and spun around facing the big window._

_Sasuke smirked. "I'm coming Sakura don't worry." Thougth Sasuke before he left Tsunade to tell Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji._


	8. Getting Sakura Back

**Getting Sakura back**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Sakura's inner**

Lyrics

I don't care if I use this or not I always put it up.

** XxX**

_Last chapter: "Well I am here to do business with Haruno Sakura." Kisame looked in Sakura's direction. "Wow Itachi picked a pretty one." He said smirking. "Looks like I will have to end this the fast and easy way………Suikoudan no jutsu!" Kisame yelled and next thing Sasuke new he was laying on the ground soaking wet with Sakura no were in sight._

_Sasuke slowly got up and looked around. Kisame took Sakura. He clenched his teeth and walked off to Tsunade-sama's office._

Well Sasuke more like ran to Tsunade's office. When he got there she had her nose in a bunch of paper work. She didn't even look up when he entered.

"What do you want Sasuke and why are you soaking wet?" She asked keeping her nose glued to the paper work. "It's Sakura she has been caught by Kisame who works with Itachi in the Akatsuki!' Sasuke practically yelled.

Tsunade's head shot up. "Did you say Akatuski? What does Akatsuki want with Sakura!" yelled Tsunade impatiently. Sasuke stood there fists in his pockets. "Well how am I suppose to know all I remember is him say Suikoudan no jutsu and then everything went black him and Itachi most of taking Sakura back to the Akatsuki headquarters." After he explained that to Tsunade he sighed.

"Ok then we have to try and locate the Akatsuki headquarters and have some ANBU…….." "What do you mean ANBU I should be the one going!" Sasuke protested. Tsunade sighed once again with a smile.

"Fine you, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji can go ok happy." Tsunade sat back in her chair and spun around facing the big window.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm coming Sakura don't worry." Thought Sasuke before he left Tsunade to tell Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

** XxX**

Sasuke decided to go to Naruto's house first since he was one of Sasuke's best friends. He walked up to his door hands in his pockets. When he reached the porch he knocked and heard rustling behind it. Then a few seconds later Naruto pops out.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" he said only in baggy jeans. "Naruto Tsunade-sama wants me to gather up you, Neji, and Shikamaru to go and fetch Sakura from Akatsuki…." Sasuke just finished his sentence when Naruto yelled "WHAT!!!!!!"

He ran back in and ran back out fully dressed. "Where to Sasuke buddy." he said putting on his jacket to finish off his ninja outfit (A/n it is the outfit from part 2).

"Follow me we are going to Neji's house next." Sasuke said running off with Naruto right behind him.

** XxX**

5 minutes later they arrive at the Hyuuga manor. Little Hanabi answers the door and admittedly gets Neji. Neji comes to the door in his ninja outfit; he was training with his uncle.

"What do you want Uchiha?" he asked sounding annoyed for being disturbed from training. "Tsunade-sama told me to gather up you, Naruto, and Shikamaru for all of us to go on a mission to rescue Sakura from the Akatsuki headquarters" Sasuke said emotionless as ever.

"Ok let's go get Shikamaru then." He said closing the door behind him. Then they all ran off to Shikamaru's house.

** XxX**

About 5 more minutes later they arrived at Shikamaru's house. Neji knocked on the door and heard someone slowly walking to the door. When he opened it Shikamaru had his ninja outfit on and he walked out locking his door.

"How did you………." Naruto asked confused. "Lets go save Sakura already." He said walking past them all. Sasuke gave a little shrug and they ran off.

They started jumping in the trees to go faster in travel. Tsunade gave them a close expectation of where they are. It would take one full day of traveling through the trees to get there.

Neji was leading since he was considered a Jounin.

** XxX**

Sakura woke up to find she wasn't in Konoha anymore. She started roaming the room then she roamed out of it looking around. Sakura walked by a room looking in to find to Akatsuki members looking back at her.

She quickly turned her head and continued to walk but that didn't help one of them followed her but she didn't feel his chakra. So he came up right behind her and held her shoulders.

Sakura stiffened and stood still. The guys name was Daisuke. "Looks like Itachi brought a pretty medic ninja here." He said right in her ear softly. Daisuke was pretty good looking and had an Akatsuki cloak on just like Itachi's.

Daisuke had crystal blue eyes and blond hair. It was cut just the right length and he had a pretty good build. Sakura felt safer when he came up to her for some reason.

"What a medic ninja? What are you talking about" she said laughing nervously. _Medic ninja how do they know about what I do after school that is suppose to be a secret!_

**Cha! They will taste the furry of THE Haruno Sakura.**

_THE Haruno Sakura please how pathetic. _

**You do know you just called yourself pathetic right?**

_Shut up. Now I have to probably have to heal for the Akatsuki right well great but I better do as they say unless it is to give information on Konoha then I will die instead of giving them the information._

"What's your name?" Daisuke said playing with Sakura's hair. She blushed a little but he didn't see.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and my I ask who you are?" she sounded so sweet. Daisuke smiled a handsome smile. "I'm Yamato Daisuke please to meet you Sakura." "Please to meet you Daisuke-kun you seem nicer then most Akatsuki members I have seen" She said turning to face him.

Then a strong hand yanked her back. Daisuke gave a cold glare toward Itachi.

"Sakura what are you doing out here!" "Well Itachi-san I didn't know I wasn't suppose to" "Enough lets go." Itachi pulled her away. She watched as Daisuke got further and further away.

She sighed. _This is going to be one long time at Akatsuki._

** XxX**

It has been two days since they left Konoha to search for Sakura. Sasuke was determined to find Sakura. They only had a few more miles to go and then they would be there.

Sasuke was now the one leading. Neji was behind him then it was Naruto and lastly Shikamaru (A/n we all now why he is last).

Sasuke smirked he could see the land of the waves. That is were Tsunade said they were. So he speeds up. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru followed. They new how important this mission was to him.

"So what's the plan Neji?" Sasuke asked stopping just before the entrance of the land of the waves. "Well we have to sneak………." He said before she saw something.

He saw Sakura outside sitting on a bench by herself. Sasuke turned his head to what stopped Neji from speaking. He smirked. _Too. Easy._ But then a guy came up to her and sat with her. She smiled.

_Wait! She smiled! Why?! _Sasuke thought. He listened in on their conversation.

"So Sakura where are you really from?' Daisuke asked. "Well I'm really from Konoha. I am trained under the Hogake and legendary sannin Tsunade." _Why am I telling him this? I never even told Sasuke-kun…………….Sasuke-kun –Sadly-. _Sasuke's face was then filled with surprise. She never even told him that!!!! Sasuke looked and saw that someone came by and threw Daisuke off and walked away –with Daisuke- .

Sakura was about to get up and leave when she sensed someone near her……no three people. They seem so familiar. Then Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru come out.

Sakura's face fills with happiness and she runs to Sasuke and gives him a big hug. "Sasuke-kun I-I-I missed you so much" She said between sobs.

"I missed you too. Now lets go home I can get my revenge on my brother another day." He said just about to walk away.

Sakura stopped him. "Sasuke-kun revenge is not always the answer unless Tsunade orders you to I think you should not kill your brother Itachi." She said looking him straight in the eye.

Sasuke was surprise she new his brother even though she just meet him. "Ok Sakura thanks." He gave her a tight hug and they jumped back to Konoha.

Itachi stood there regretting everything he did to his brother, for making him so cold hearted and for making him hate the world. Itachi took Kisame's sword, which he left when he last visited, and stabbed himself right then and there.

Sasuke sensed it and bowed his head but he new why he did it for him. Itachi felt pity on Sasuke for how he made him and Itachi hoped Sasuke would have a happy life with Sakura.

A happy life with Uchiha Sakura.

** XxX**

**So who was the ending well I felt like ending it here because I have a great idea for another story and I have to start another if I want to use this idea will R&R plz!!!!!**


End file.
